The wattersons wild ride
by Agent BM
Summary: When Nicole and Richard go on a date and leave the kids with a babysitter, he takes them on a jolly ride to 'Nowhere in particular'
1. Chapter 1

**The wattersons wild ride **

**I don't own Tawog, this is a gift for my friend Lexboss. Happy birthday Lexi, enjoy **

Nicole and Richard were going on a date to a nice restaurant across town, and the kids were being left with a babysitter. Richard found a babysitter on the Internet named Mr. Toad, and he loved cars. Richard hired him for the night to watch his kids. When mr. Toad arrived he promised Nicole and Richard would take good care of the kids. The adults left for their date and the kids were left alone with toad.

"How would you kids like to go for a jolly ride?" Asked Mr. Toad

"A ride, where?" Asked Lex

"Nowhere in particular, just a drive around town, get you all some dinner from joyful burger or something" said Toad

"Well sure, I dont see anything wrong" said Anais

"Splendid, everyone into my motorcar and we'll be on our way" said Toad as he grabbed his keys

The kids piled into Toads car and toad started the engine. After destroying part of Mr. Robinsons car, toad sped off through the streets very fast

"Dont you think you're going too fast?" Asked Anais scared

"Of course not, sometimes you have to take risks. I'll show you the world, travel, chase, excitement. We'll travel along the open road, the dusty highway" said Toad as he drove recklessly through traffic. The kids were scared, they held tightly to their seats. Mr. Toad crashed through Joyful burger and stopped by the counter

"Take whatever you want, just don't hurt me" said Larry

"So kids, what'll it be?" Asked Toad

The kids sighed with relief that they stopped and got out of the car to eat


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

After dinner, the kids were forced back into the car and Toad continued to drive recklessly through the streets

"Are we on our way to Florida, Texas, to nevada, or any hammy hamlet by the sea? No" sang Toad

he drove his car through a clothing store almost hitting a group of shoppers

"Are we on our way to School, to the mall, to the cleaners? I'm not so sure we'll have to wait and see" sang toad

"I don't feel so good" said Anais before throwing up in a bag she found on the floor

"Are we on our way to the market, or going merrily over, the jolly old road that goes to the bookstore, NO. We're merrily merrily merrily on our way to nowhere in particular" sang Toad

The kids were writing their wills while the cops chased them

"Stop, what do you think you're doing?" Shouted the officer donut

Mr toad drove through the restaururant Nicole and Richard were eating at. They drove right past them

"Kids" said Nicole surprised

"Help us" shouted the kids

"Richard get in the car" said Nicole

We're merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way to nowhere in particular. We're merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way where the roads are perpendicular" sang toad as he crashed through a few people's houses

(In the bank)

the fingerprint robber was trying to threaten the banker with a spoon

"Don't call for help" said the robber

Mr. Toad ran over him

"Call for help" said the robber weakly

"We're always in a hurry, we have no time to stall, We've got to be there, we've got to be there, but where we can't recall. Whoo!" Sang toad as he drove down the highway and through the school

"We're merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way, and we may be going to Devonshire to Worcestershire. We're not so sure, but what do we care, we're only sure we got to be THEEEERE! We're merrily on our way to nowhere at all!" Sang Toad before his car crashed into a bus outside. Toad flew through the window and made engine noises and pretending he was still driving while the kids were knocked out.

The cops and paramedics drove up to the school along with Richard and Nicole. The cops placed toad in a straight jacket and the paramedics placed the kids into gurneys, they had a few broken bones

"Kids, are you alright?" Asked Nicole worried

"He took us on a wild ride" said Lex

"I think he tried to kill us" said Gumball

"It's okay babies, mommy's here" said Nicole

"They have a few broken bones, nothing bad but the fish is losing some blood, we gotta get them to the hospital" said a paramedic as the kids were loaded into ambulances

"Why is it every time I hire a babysitter something goes wrong?" Asked Richard

"Wait you were dumb enough to hire mr James Thaddeus toad?" asked a cop

the cops laughed at him

"You've got to be an idiot to hire him" said officer donut before Nicole punched him. Toad was sent to a mental hospital while the kids were sent to the hospital. The kids were sent to a hospital and had some casts put on them

"The pain hurts so bad" said Anais

"I can't feel my legs" said Lex

"I can't feel my flippers" said Darwin

"I can't feel my arms" said Gumball

"Kids, we're so sorry you just went through that" said Nicole as she hugged them carefully

"I'll try to find a better babysitter next time" said Richard

"No" shouted the kids and Nicole

"I'll handle that stuff from now on, our kids are in the hospital because of you and that toad" said Nicole angrily

"Im sorry honey, it's the internet's fault again" said Richard sadly

"I just hope nothing like that happens to me again" said Anais

"What'd you say Anais? Part of my hearing is gone" said Gumball

"They'll be fine in a couple of days" said the Doctor

"What?" Asked Gumball

"His hearing will be back by morning" said the doctor

"What?" Asked Gumball

"I SAID YOUR HEARING WILL BE BACK IN THE MORNING" shouted the doctor in Gumball's ear

"Oh, thanks" said Gumball

"So you got in a car crash with Mr Thaddeus toad huh? Who's the idiot who hired him as your babysitter?" Asked The doctor

"That would be me sir" said Richard sadly

The doctor laughed and Nicole punched him


End file.
